


"...to my dyin' breath"

by kazosa



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: Chibs' ol' lady is pregnant and overhears him talking to their unborn child





	"...to my dyin' breath"

    It was the first good night of rest you’d had in months. The baby was due soon and getting comfortable enough to sleep was one step short of impossible. It took an astonishing amount of pillows and blankets in just the right places to even catch a glimpse of restful sleep. Chibs teased you, but he was very understanding, even offering to be your backrest, most nights. Lately, you would go to sleep while your ol’ man rubbed the knots out of your back.

    Somewhere in the early morning hours, you woke to the sound of his voice, soft and low in the dark. He was speaking in Gaelic to your swollen belly. He’d been teaching you the language over the last few years. You still didn’t know exactly what he was saying, but you got the gist of it.

    “…promise I’ll protect ye, love you and yer ma to my dyin’ breath…”

    Ever since you’d broken the news to him, not only was he elated, he was sure the baby was a girl. His head rested softly on the swell of your belly, his hand gently caressing the firm curve created by his baby. _His_ baby. They’d been trying for almost a year, and each month ending in heartbreak until you finally gave him the good news.

    When he was young and dumb, he thought he and Fi would have all the time in the world to be parents, but things had changed. When (Y|N) had come along, he’d only hoped maybe she would carry a wee one. The lass had been through a lot on her own and it had been questionable whether or not a pregnancy was even possible.

    The doctors had said she was an “at risk” mother. (Y|N) had tried to tell him it was okay and had re-explained things to him, but he still worried. It also gave him more of an excuse to dote on his beautiful bride. He would have wrapped her in bubble-wrap if he could.

    Reaching out your hand, your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it back from between his neck and shoulder.

    “Mmm… you’re already such a good daddy,” you told him, your fingers tracing the outline of the tattoo on his shoulder that was just visible to you in the moonlight.

    He raised himself on his elbows and placed a kiss on the bare skin of your belly before turning toward you.

    “Sorry ta wake ye, luv. The lassie kicked so hard, I felt it. Jus’ comin’ to an understanding,” he explained.

    Adjusting your body so you could lie on your side, Filip moved to meet you. He thought you looked even more beautiful, full with his baby. Your hand went to his cheek, touched his hair and then back to his cheek.

    “Getting shaggy, ol’ man,” you grinned at him. “Still, hot as all hell…”

    His hand went to your hip and around the swell of your ass.

    “You won’t be upset if it’s a boy, will you?” you asked.

    He sighed a little, it had bothered him at first.

    “No, luv,” he said, “we’ll jus’ teach him not ta be like his da.”

    “I hope he’s JUST like his da,” you told him.

    “If it’s a wee lassie, she’ll be just like her ma, God willing,” he said.

    “You turned out just fine, Telford,” you said softly.

    “Aye, took me long enough,” he said.

    “We’re all works in progress. We’ll give this baby all the things it needs to be two full steps on the good side.”

    “Two?”

    “Yeah,” you said, grinning again, “the dark side has its perks. Don’t wanna get too far away.”

    “Ah, well,” he grunted, rolling onto his back. He raised an arm for you to get in close, “Ye may have a point there, luv.”


End file.
